The present invention relates to non-cryogenic separation of gas mixtures by adsorption.
Gas separation by adsorption is well-known. The literature is replete with descriptions of gas separation by adsorption.
The effect of adsorption particles on mass transport and flow resistance must be considered in the design of adsorption units and processes. The constraints of particle size on adsorption are well-known: diffusional mass transport is favored in small particles while large particles reduce flow resistance through the adsorption bed thereby reducing pressure drop through the adsorption bed. As a result, the particle size must be selected to balance these conflicting objectives.
Industry desires adsorption particles that provide improved diffusional mass transport while decreasing the pressure drop in the adsorption bed.